Meeting A Stranger
by GhostWhispererObsessed
Summary: One-Shot. Melinda is bored and decides to get out alone. in a bar a guy buys her a drink. What will happen between the two of them? Please READ and REVIEW!


_**Hey guys, we're back with another really HOT fic ;) Please Read and Review!!!**_

Saturday night. Melinda was bored out and decided to go out. She called some friends but they were all busy with their boyfriends. In those moments Melinda hated it to be single because that always meant that she had to go out alone. She went to her closet and looked for something to wear. Her decision fell to a hot, red dress which ended at her mid thigh and showed a lot of cleavage and matching lingerie. She put on her push-up bra and the panties before the dress slid down her perfect body. After that she walked over to the bathroom and put on some make up and styled her hair to soft curves. Then she took her purse and left her apartment.

As Melinda entered the bar she walked over to the thresen and sat down on the chair. It didn't take long until the bar tender came over to her with a Sex On The Beach in his hands. "I didn't order anything yet." She said a bit confused. "It's from the guy in the corner." He pointed to a good looking man as Melinda turned around and looked at him. "Thanks." She mouthed as she lifted her glass and the guy lifted his beer bottle. The guy seemed to have an amazing body from what Melinda could see from the distance. His dark hair was a bit longer but looked really good on him. Melinda took a sip of her drink as the man got up and with soft movements went over to her. "Is this seat free?" he asked with a sweet voice and pointed to the chair right next to her. "Yes." She nodded her head. As she looked at him her heart started to beat very fast. He had the most amazing blue eyes. You could practically get lost in them. "Thanks for the drink." She said before putting on her 100 watt smile. "You're welcome." The guy said as he studied her face. "You look hot." He added seductively. "You don't look bad either." She retorted. "I-I'm Jim." He said as her held his hand out for her. "Melinda." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Melinda." He looked in her big brown eyes and smiled. "May I ask you something?" she wanted to know and softly put her hand on his thigh. "Sure." "Do you do that a lot?" she ran her hand up and down his thigh. "What?" he looked at her hand on his thigh. "Buying drinks for women you don't know." She had her hand on his business. She could tell that he liked her touches by the errection he already had. "Only…" he paused to catch his breath again. "Only for beautiful women." He put his hand on top of hers but she pulled away. So he retorted with putting his hand on her thigh and running it up and down the same way Melinda had before. "Thanks for the compliment." She said as she felt a cold running down her back. Melinda looked at Jim again and could feel how she got wet. Jim ran his hand under her dress and into her panties. She let out a small moan, parted her legs a little and came closer to him. Melinda put her hands of each side of his head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. They forgot about everything around them as their lips met again but this time more passionate. Jim bit Melinda's lip making her opening he mouth. Their tongues were playing wildly while Jim rubbed Melinda's center. "C-Can we… Continue t-this… In the r-rest room?" she asked between moans. "Sure." He breathed against her lips before they kissed each other again. Then he slowly pulled out his fingers of her panties and wanted to lick them. "No… Let me…" she put his fingers in her mouth and licked them. Then they got up and went to the rest room.

They both kissed wildly as they went to the restroom. Jim locked the door behind them. Melinda pushed Jim against the door and slid his jacket off him and then ripped his shirt open. Melinda stared at his perfect body and kissed him again and started to kiss her way down his body and tenderly bite his nipples. Jim's shivered and moaned in pleasure. Melinda kept kissing down his body as Jim ran his fingers through her hair. Melinda was kissing him all over his torso and un did his belt and and unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down him. Melinda stared at the big bulge in his boxers and started to rub him again. Jim moaned as she did that. Melinda then pulled down his boxers and took it all in her mouth as she started sucking him hard. "Oh god" Jim moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair and arched his back away from the door. Melinda could taste some of the pre-cum coming from him. Jim pulled her up to him and started to kiss her. Jim pushed Melinda against the door and started to kiss her neck. Melinda had both of her hands on his hand and was moaning as she felt him sucking her neck and rubbing her center roughly once again. Jim stopped kissing her neck and looked at the hickey that he made on her neck. Jim started to kiss down her body. He took her nipple into his mouth and starting sucking her and bite her nipple tenderly. Melinda's body shivered and she moaned as he did that. Jim put 2 fingers in her and starting massaging her g spot "OH GOD JIM" Melinda moaned loudly. He kissed his way back up her body and started kissing her again. Jim bit her lip and forced her to open her mouth as there tongues played with one another. Melinda kissed him back with just as much force. Jim took his fingers out of her and tasted his fingers that were in her "So good" he moaned. He started to kiss his way back down her body and his her center and suddenly plunged his tongue into her. "OHHH MY GOD" Melinda moaned loudly. Jim continued to suck her and then grazed his teeth against her clit. Melinda's body shook in pleasure "Oh god Jim" she moaned. Jim put his tongue in her again "You taste so good" he moaned against her. "Oh Jim. I need you. Fuck me" Melinda moaned. Jim put his tongue in her one last time and came up and kissed her. Jim carried her away from the door and pushed her against the wall. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist which made her rub against him. They both moaned. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck. Jim thrusted hard into her. "JIMMMMMM" Melinda screamed loudly. "Oh fuck" Jim moaned and kissed her. Jim pulled almost all the way out of her and thrusted back into her hard. Melinda squeeled. Jim started kissing her again "Oh god Jimmy boy this feels so good" Melinda said between the kissing. "Yes is does" Jim moaned. Jim moved over to the sink and sat on the sink as Melinda took control and bounced on him much more thrust. Jim had his hands on her hips tightly as she rode him "Oh babe you look so beautiful up there" Jim moaned. Melinda kissed him and twisted his nipples. "Oh god" Jim moaned, his body just shook in delight. "Baby I'm so enjoying you and riding you" Melinda moaned. Jim could feel a knot in his stomach tightning with each thrust she made. "Mel" Jim moaned. Melinda kissed him "No not yet" Melinda moaned. They both could feel they were right at the edge. "Melinda" Jim started to moan eratically. Melinda could feel her orgasm starting to course through her body "Melinda, I can't......" Melinda stopped him and kissed him "Don't stop" Melinda continued to bounce on him. Melinda's orgasm came to full force "JIM" she screamed and moaned at the same time. Jim exploded in her "Oh fuck" Jim moaned loudly. Their bodies both fell faint on each other and they both put there arms around one another as they both breathed heavily in pleasure.

They sat there hugging each other for a few minutes before Melinda let go a little and looked into Jim's eyes. "Damn you're so fucking good at this." She said lovingly. "So are you. I've never experienced something like this in my entire life." He kissed her forehead. "Me either." She put her hands on his bare torso. "We should to it again some time." She added seductively as she circled her fingers around his nipples. "Yea, we definitely should." He said lovingly. Melinda let go of him and put on her lingerie and dress again. "You know what I'll give you my cell number and you can give me yours." she said and took a card out of her purse and gave it to Jim. "Thank you. You have a pen?" "Sure I do." She handed him the pen. Jim wrote down his number on her arm and kissed it. "Here you go." He handed her the pen back and got dressed, too. "Thanks." She walked over to him and kissed him one last time passionately on his lips. "See you soon, Jim." She slapped his ass. "I just have to do one more thing before I go" Melinda said seductively. "What" Jim asked. "This" she said dirtily and rubbed his crotch. Jim let out a little moan "Oh I will definitely be calling you soon" Jim moaned against her neck. "And I'm so looking forward to it" Melinda whispered seductively in his ear and bit his ear lobe lightly. Jim shivered in please. Melinda kissed him one last time. Jim slapped her ass as she walked away from him. Melinda giggled and left the rest room. Jim leaned against the wall. "WOW." He said lost in thoughts on what just happened.

_**We hope you **__**enjoyed rearing it… PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 3**_


End file.
